Are We Having Fun Yet Rewrite
by marchbaby23
Summary: This is what I think should have happened during Are We Having Fun yet.Payson/Nicky Oneshot


**Hey! This is my first ever Make It or Break It Fanfic. I fell in love with this show during the second season and I have to say that Nicky and Payson are my favorite characters and they would make the cutest couple and I'm hoping that they get together soon. So this is a oneshot from the episode Are We Having Fun Yet. This story is going to have a different ending from the show where Payson does not leave the rock to hang out with her friends and Nicky and her meet up and the end. I hope you like it!**

**Payson POV**

I can't watch this anymore. Further and further into the routine my heart is breaking. I can't help but lose the smile on my face I had when I first saw Nicky. He looked so handsome in his black "bull" outfit that my heart actually jumped for him. He is perfect and I can't help but fall for him every time I see him. But today is different. Today he is doing a routine with Kaylie. Kaylie is wearing a skin tight black leotard that would make any boy stare. When I first saw the routine I couldn't stand that she was doing gymnastics when I can't but then I started to hate the fact that she was with Nicky and I wasn't. She got to be in his arms, look at him with love, and do what I loved and longed to do. It just isn't right. She has Carter, hell she can have any boy she wanted. She was a national champion. Why does she have to go after Nicky? I have to leave because if I don't I will not be able to stop the tears from pouring from my eyes.

"Mom?"

"Yea sweetie?"

"Can I leave?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just want to meet up with some friends from school."

"That's great honey. Go ahead. Have fun."

"Thanks mom."

I turned to leave and turned to see Nicky before I left. He stood there hugging Kaylie and that's when I lost it. I ran to the bench outside the Rock and started crying. How could she? How could he? He kissed me at the party in California then left me for her? Was I not good enough? I sat there and cried when I heard a voice behind me.

"Payson?"

**Nicky POV**

I looked in the crowd before I went on to see Payson sitting in the stands. God did she look beautiful. I haven't been able to get her out of my head every since that kiss. Her smile is shinning when I notice her looking over at me. She is perfect and all I ever dreamed of. I want to be her boyfriend but it's hard to do with this no dating rule and I don't want to end up like Kaylie and Carter but I love her.

"You ready?"

"What?"

"You ready?" Kaylie asked.

"Yea sure, let's get this over with."

"Are you ok? I thought we were being friendly."

"Sorry, I just have something after this open house that I can't wait to do."

"Okay? Does it have something to do with Payson because you know there is no dating in the Rock right? I mean it wouldn't work out."

"Why do you say that? Just because you and Carter didn't work out doesn't mean me and Payson won't."

"Well I've been there so I would know. I'm trying to look out for you."

"Well thanks I guess."

"Besides Payson isn't really a relationship person."

"Oh really."

"Yupp."

"We'll see about that."

The routine went on smoothly and the crowd seemed to enjoy and I nailed all the flips and moves perfectly. Kaylie ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I was shocked and returned the hug to be friendly. I let go and looked into the crowd for Payson. She was gone. I walked up to Emily who was talking to Lauren.

"Do you know where Payson went?"

"She left a little awhile ago why?"

"No reason. Gotta go, bye."

"Nicky!"

I turned around to see Kaylie running after me.

"Don't go."

"I have to."

"Why? What is so special about her?"

"Everything."

"Just stay here, I mean we can go out."

"No we can't. No 'dating' rule right."

"But it will be fine because MJ can talk to Sasha since we are the national champions and it would be good press."

"Is this what this is? Press?"

"Nicky…"

"I got to go. Bye Kaylie."

I ran outside the Rock to see Payson sitting on the bench crying. I ran over to the bench to see what was wrong and why she left.

"Payson?"

I stood there in shock as Payson turned around to reveal the tears that were pouring down her cheeks.

"Nicky?"

**Payson POV**

"Nicky?" I turned to see Nicky Russo, the man who had my heart, standing there looking at me. I then realized that my cheeks were stained with tears and that I looked like a mess.

"Pay, are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked whipping away my tears. I couldn't let him see me like this.

"I came to look for you. I need to talk to you."

"Why shouldn't you be with… be with…" I couldn't make out _her _name without tears coming again. He probably thinks I'm weird.

"Be with who Pay?"

"Kaylie." I whispered.

"Who? Pay just tell me please."

"Kaylie!" I screamed. "Shouldn't you be inside with Kaylie. She wouldn't want you to be out here with me."

"Why would I be with Kaylie? And right now she wouldn't want me to be with you but I don't even know why. I mean we were just talking and then she was like you can't like her but I can't help the way I feel. She told me it is never going to work but I know it will. I told her just because her Carter didn't work that it doesn't mean me and her won't. Then she threw me a curve ball and told me she wanted us to go out but I can't because I like someone else and…"

"Who do you like Nicky?" I interrupted.

"What?"

"Who is this girl you are talking about?"

"It's you."

I gasped. Did he just tell me that he liked me? I sat there in shock.

"It's you in Payson. I liked you since before nationals but I was too scared to tell you and then you got hurt. The only time I could let you know how I felt was in California when I kissed you. I never felt anything like that before. "

"I like you too Nicky." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here. I saw you and Kaylie together and it broke my heart."

"We aren't together."

"I know."

Nicky leaned in a kissed me. His lips were soft against mine and they moved perfectly together. This kiss wasn't as careful as the last. This one held was more gentle and loving and it was amazing. We broke the kiss and leaned our foreheads together to steady our breathing.

"I think I love you Payson Keeler."

"I think I love you Nicky Russo."


End file.
